Lance Dunbar
History Lance arrived in Kirkcudbright, Galloway, Scotland on March 3, 1457. Seeking out the name "Mochrum" which was on some odd feathered crests his late mother had left him. Buying his first field a few days later he became a corn farmer and finally had enough money to become a regular fixture at The Church Key Tavern. Realizing there was more then just tending fields Lance ran for Kirkcudbright Town Council in April of 1457, only to recieve no votes and to be cast off as a political failure. He tried yet again in May of 1457 and lost yet again (this time in a close tie vote), after this defeat, Lance decided he had no place in politics and decided to give my military a try. He joined up with the RSA that same month and spent many boring days defending the walls of his city and trudging around the county looking for robbers. Lance was a poor soldier and dodged his fair share of duties, eventually leaving the organization after only a few months. All but giving up on advancing anywhere productive in life Lance ran for Town Council one last time in June of 1457 and to his great suprise actually won a spot this time. His brain like a sponge he learned all and everything he could from people like Dirty, Theomathus, Rasputin, Physax, and many others. That same summer he also saved up enough to buy himself a butcher shop in town, things were certaintly looking up. Lance was certaintly successful, but he was also alone. By pure luck he happened to be in Wigtown doing a trade run when he came across a man who was wearing a tartan crest that resembled his own identically. Approaching him, he confirmed Lance's original excitment, he was Kyrian Dunbar (Mrscary), his uncle. Together they set out to find their other lost family members. Around this time Lance was also appointed Chief Mentor in Kirkcudbright. The job did not suit his personality though and he gave it up after only a month to serve as Mayor of Kirkcudbright When Lance's term of mayor ended, he traveled a bit and was surprised to hear that people outside of Kirkcudbright had actually heard of him. This new found popularity promoted Clan Dunbar and it grew to be the major Clan in Kirkcudbright and Wigtown. Lance applied to the Lyon Court and was appointed Dingwall Persuivant of Arms in Ordinary, a post he still holds to this day. The Lady Lyon becoming a good friend and mentor to him. The Fall of 1457 was is forever in Lance's mind as the happiest days of his life. He had built up his family, he had rebuilt his estate at Mochrum, and there were long nights spent in taverns drinking away the hours. Then Lance got a letter that changed his life. Pennsygal had written him, asking if he would be interested in running for Galloway County Council with the Honorable Order of the Tartan (HOT). He ran as Sergeant candidate and much to his surprise actually was elected. County level politics were miserable though, the higher ups in the party constantly bickered and fought to the point where Lance resigned his post on council. Later regretting this move, he begged to be let back on council, the Duke, Dariangreen said it was beyond his power to do so, but would let him remain on as Spokesperson, though he wasn't officially allowed to use the title. Lance attacked county council the same way he had attacked town council. His knowledge of the county and international workings grew while council fell into anarchy around him. It was at this point that his later political ideals were formed. Lance hated the anger filled discussions that permeated the Galloway Inn around election time, he hated that petty squabbles got in the way of political progress, he hated the discord that two parties created. Soon though, it was time to think about the next council term. Looking back, Lance can only weep at what was to follow. He mortgaged his estate at Mochrum to finance a council list Instead of spending long nights in the taverns, Lance instead spent long nights crunching numbers in council chambers. HOT's list of candidates for the term looked good though and we one our second straight majority. That was the worst election Lance had ever lived through though. Bating, bashing, hate, flaming, and anger were thrown around the Galloway Inn. Despite all, he was appointed Trade Minister and Lord Protector, two posts he had coveted . . . an Lance had began to covet power. For his part he had some very prosperous trade runs and was improving the counties cash debt for a time. Then the King ordered that the County Fair be closed. Lance's mind was filled with rage at this decision and he complained for many days in Babel, only to hear no satisfaction. Still it was yet another challenge, one that eventually was overcome. Lance began to have a lust over reducing the debt. The trade runs before the County Fair was closed brought in a lot of money, but it also let me to something else . . . Asem Wallace. She had volunteered for a trade run to Cumberland & Lancaster and we got to know each other, because of the daily reporting (the reporting also gave me an excuse to bother her daily). Perhaps we were both searching for something, but she understood the satisfaction I got from politics and I knew she was a smart woman, who would always have my back. For a time, Lance cared about someone or something, other then the debt and politics. County Council was coming to an end towards Christmas and Asem returned from her trade run. Lance was in line for Duke next term and he made a promise to Asem: Let him serve out my Duke term, then would travel happily together throughout England. At that time the prospect of a break from politics was comforting. To Lance's shock, no opponent rose up againt HOT, quickly assembling what support he had, he raised two HOT lists and in the end HOT controlled all twelve seats on County Council. The chambers were quieter, there was no discord, and everything was working efficiently and without mud-slinging. Lance was Duke, he was on the top of the world, only The Steward could claim to be higher then him. He opened up county council to the whole county, starting discussions in the Galloway Inn for all citizens to participate with. Lance also furthered his war on the debt. and greed and power-lust continued to grow in his heart. He was the unchallenged Duke, no one to check him in power, his party controlled council, and Lance could sway votes as he wanted. Then . . . a report came in from his estate of Mochrum, his sister had died of plague and several other family members were infected. He did not even know they were sick and he felt disgusted with myself. As more letters poured in about my family's death . . . Kisa, Sunwulf, Severin, Burt . . . Lance locked myself in his office and cried in private. I did not even know . . . I was not there for them . . . guilt plagued his mind. Lance dropped into depression . . . Asem had a solution to the problem. We should start a new beginning in the Drummore, where the county needed our contribution to the goldmine. Eager for something to grasp onto Lance agreed and with Asem's help moved there. He set up a distillery as a distraction and experimented with growing barley. Despite all this, he lost the will to continue on at the end of my term as Duke. As a remedy Lance threw myself into another project, creating a new national government. He backed Juliusoctavius in his bid for the crown. The High Council got as far as making a new constitution and taking it to national referendum. In the end, the national project was blocked, war was brewing, and Lance's constitution bordered on madness as his term as Duke ended. Lance's national ambitions dashed and having no mind to run for council again, he was at a loss for what to do. So he did what so many young men do when they feel lost . . . he went to war, joining Julius' banner. Asem joined with him and together they headed north to fight Fury. Hell if I was lucky, he might even be killed and never return to Galloway. Once vocal, Lance's voice now became silent and he mindlessly followed the orders of the army, traipsing through Ayr and then Glasgow. Lance fought in one battle and came through unscathed. Somewhere along the rode he became separated from Asem and never found her again. Lance was in such a depressed state that he didn't even care, his entire family was gone . . . what was one more? Still he felt like he had let her down, she wanted to travel around England with him and all he could think about was a defunct national project and going to war. After the battle Lance left the army and headed back to Drummore, alone. Lance retreated from all aspects of public life and holed himself up in the house he rented in Drummore. Those nights were some of the worst, long into the night Lance would drink laudanum and contemplate killing himself. He could heard people knocking at his door, hoping he would come back to form . . . hoping he would answer, but Lance never did. At last, after a month of seclusion he went outside for the first time. The sun was shining, Drummore was thriving, and the first thing he did was go back into the taverns. Lance had reflected for a month and wanted to get back to why he fell in love with Galloway in the first place. Pennsygal had kept HOT together through a rough March/April 1458 term, while I was away, and we resumed planning for the upcoming term. It would be our 5th consecutive majority, our 3rd with an absolute majority. Lance was filled with pride, HOT was ever maturing and evolving. Politics in Galloway had toned down to the point where council elections weren't even a big issue. Lance signed on for Sheriff, where he knew he could work in the background and still use his knowledge of numbers to the county's advantage. Lance also recommitted himself to the town of Drummore. He ran for mayor there and was elected. It gave Lance a reason to be active again, a reason for him to sit in taverns again. Things were turning up, Drummore was planning a port, guilds were in the works, and healthy trade began to pour into the town. Here at the edge of the world, Lance finally re-found happiness. Lance's last goal was to find a family again. What he had allowed to happen to his family was a disgrace and even now, Lance does not forgive himself. He feverishly looked for records of my father, based off the bits of information his mother had told him and after weeks of pouring over genealogies, he found him. John Campbell, Warrior of Clan Campbell . . . his father. Lance's eyes teared as read his name, the first actual record he had ever seen that he was a real person. Emotions got the better of Lance and he headed to Whithorn post-haste to meet with Julius, Chief of Clan Campbell. He told me what he recalled of my father, though he was young himself at that time. Finally Lance had found a sense of belonging again, he was able to start anew in politics and in my family life. Never again would he allow one to ruin the other. The story will go on and Lance will add as the chapters of his life grow along with his own years. But this I give to you Galloway, for those of you who care . . . the story of Lance, just one character in this kingdom.